


My Neighbors are Tsum Tsums, Amiibos and Nendoroids

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A day on the desk.





	

When the house was truly and completely quiet, even with the cat lurking about, the desk's inhabitants were able to greet the new day.

The first to do so was a Luigi nendoroid, pushing down the green pipe he was kept in and running to the edge of the desk, waving and greeting the various knick-knacks and toys on the bookshelf.

"Already up and at it," grumbled a Homura nendoroid. She moved gingerly, and the tsum tsums in front of her scattered, making squeaky noises as they went. She joined the Luigi nendoroid at the edge of the desk and nodded to the knick-knacks and toys on the bookshelf.

"Smells fresh today!" the Luigi nendoroid exclaimed.

"Yeah, that girl finally cleaned up all the dust. Finally..."

"Why not do it earlier?"

"She's an idiot." The Homura nendoroid pretended not to see the dejected look the Luigi nendoroid had.

"Don't be so harsh," the Madoka nendoroid said. She looked downward at the Homura nendoroid and smiled fondly. "Sometimes it can be difficult to take time to clean off dust."

"Sure, like making those weird comments and then laughing at them," the Homura nendoroid muttered. 

The Madoka nendoroid was about to speak when the Danbo figurine wandered over, proclaiming, "World peace".

"World peace," the Luigi nendoroid replied, grinning. They repeated the phrase over and over.

"Let's move on," the Homura nendoroid said. The two went to where the Kirby figurines were, the ten little figurines chattering.

They crowded around the Madoka nendoroid like ducklings to a mother duck, happily chanting "Poyo!". 

"Used to do that to the bigger version of you," said the Homura nendoroid.

"Oh, that was months ago. Remember, the girl cleaned her up really good and put her in that big blue bag? I think the girl was giving her to a friend."

"The tsum tsums!" the Luigi nendoroid cried out.

The tsum tsums were trying to push a small, plastic cabinet full of notebooks and art supplies. They were tipping it dangerously, trying to wedge themselves in-between the space of the desk and cabinet.

"It's a rebellion!" the Homura nendoroid managed to yell before the cabinet fell to the floor with a crash, sending notebooks out of its drawers. The empty Advent calendar propped against it fell with a dull thud. The tsum tsums bounced along the fallen cabinet, squeaking with triumph.

"This is a blatant disregard for the rules! You need to clean this up-" the Homura nendoroid thrusted her arm, causing it to fall off. " _Dammit!"_

The Madoka nendoroid picked up the arm and put it back into the socket. "There we go."  
  
"I wish I had limbs like yours," the Homura nendoroid said with jealousy. "I can't even hold up my props."  
  
"World peace," the Danbo figurine said. Somehow, it was comforting.

"Clean up," the Luigi nendoroid said, easing off the desk by using the chair.

They were able to get the cabinet and its contents into proper order, scold the tsum tsums for their mischievous behavior and get back into proper places by the time the girl came back. 


End file.
